


Everybody Gets High Sometimes, You Know

by honeystarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Recreational Drug Use, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeystarker/pseuds/honeystarker
Summary: Tony finds out Peter has been smoking weed to reduce anxiety and stress as a result of being Spider-Man.





	Everybody Gets High Sometimes, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting back into writing and figured I would start out with a small fic with some Tony and Peter. I welcome any and all feedback as I'm really new to writing and I'm trying to improve. Thanks for reading!

Peter had been Spider-Man for two years by the time he really got to know the man knows as Tony Stark. Mr. Stark, as Peter had come to call him, was a brilliant scientist who helped Peter on his patrols and even made him a suit that was guaranteed to keep Peter safer than his homemade one ever had. 

Mr. Stark and Peter had grown close over the year and a half they had known each other. Peter worked closely with Mr. Stark in the lab, improving his web-shooters and even helping to build new Iron Man suits. 

Mr. Stark knew most things about Peter: his friends, about Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and even the people he was currently interested in. Peter had even come out to Mr. Stark as bisexual recently, something he had been nervous about doing. Mr. Stark was overly supportive of Peter in everything he did and was thrilled that Peter had trusted him enough to come out to him.

The one thing Peter knew Mr. Stark wouldn’t be supportive of was Peter’s use of recreational drugs. 

Over his years as Spider-Man, Peter had noticed how stressed out he had become during and after patrols. After browsing the internet and getting advice from his Tumblr friends, Peter decided to take up smoking as a way to destress after patrolling. 

Peter got word from one of his friends about a girl who was selling for cheap and so he made his first purchase down an alley, around the corner from Delmar’s. 

The first time Peter got high was after a patrol in which he witnessed an elderly lady get mugged. This wasn’t the first time he had witnessed such an event. However, this time had been too familiar tot he mugging that took Uncle Ben’s life. 

Since the first time, Peter had evolved in his use of cannabis and had started smoking more often, beginning to smoke after every patrol. Peter knew that cannabis did not have the threat of becoming addictive, but rather helped him in easing the overall anxiety and stress that came with being Spider-Man.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So after one of his nightly patrols, Peter took his bag of weed, paper filters, and lighter up to a billboard and sat down still dressed in his Spider-Man suit. After rolling his joint, Peter pulled up his mask halfway up his face until his mouth and nose were exposed to the cool New York air. 

Once he was settled down, slowly working his way through the joint, Peter finally relaxed, the stress of the day washing away.

Well...that was until Karen made him aware of an incoming call from Mr. Stark.

“Peter, Mr. Stark is calling and has requested that I immediately patch him through.”

Peter quickly puts out his lit joint, setting it on the ground next to him, hearing Tony’s voice come over the speaker inside his mask. 

The video feed came in next, as Peter’s eyes met Tony’s.

“Hey underoos, F.R.I.D.A.Y has made me aware that you’ve been sitting for a while in the suit and that your heart rate is low. Anything you have to say about that, Pete?”

Peter winces, looking out over the city as he contemplates what he should say.

“Look, kid. Sit tight and we can have this conversation in person.”

“Wait..Mr. Stark!”

But it was too late. The thrusters on the Iron Man suit were loud in the background as Tony sped over to where Peter was still sitting on the billboard platform.

Peter sighs, accepting his fate as Iron Man lands next to him, the thrusters in the suit powering off. 

The faceplate in the Iron Man suit opens, revealing Mr. Stark’s concerned face. 

“Underoos.”

Peter pulls off his mask, looking up at his mentor. 

“Oh hey Mr. Stark. You didn’t have to come all the way out here, it’s nothing really.”

“Oh? And the burnt out joint sitting next to you is also nothing then?”

Going silent, Peter looks down at his hands.

Tony sits down to the right of Peter, “Tell me what’s going on here, Pete.”

Peter finally looks at his mentor, “Mr. Stark I just...it’s not a huge deal. I just smoke sometimes.”

“And how often is sometimes, kid?”

“Okay so maybe sometimes is a little untrue. I just. Patrolling, it’s been stressful. Being Spider-Man is the best thing I could ask for and I never regret it, but it’s also a lot. 

”Peter, I’m not mad at you, kid. I just wish you came to me sooner.”

Peter’s eyes widen, looking at Tony, “Wait..you aren’t?”

“No, kiddo. If I got mad at you for smoking, I’d be a hypocrite. Listen though. Pete, I wish you would have let me or even May know what was going on. Anxiety isn’t something to mess around with. I would know kid. Now why wouldn’t you come to me or your aunt?”

Sighing, Peter looks out at the building towering into the Queens sky. 

“I guess I just thought Spider-Man couldn’t be weak. I know you have anxiety, Mr. Stark, I do. But, you told me that you wanted me to be better and I’m trying,” Tony’s face grows hard, thinking back to the ferry incident.“,I really am. And I guess I just thought that I could handle this on my own and then this guy at school told me about this dealer who could make a quick exchange and I just did it. I’m really sorry, Mr. Stark. Really, I promise. I-I’ll make it up to you.”

Tony is silent for a few minutes before turning to look at Peter.

“Peter, I was wrong when I told you to be better. You are already better because you are Peter Parker. When I said I’m not mad at you, I meant it. I’m not entirely happy with your choice to take to recreational drugs rather than speaking to your aunt May or I. But I was your age once and I experimented with recreational drugs more than my fair share. I just want you to know that you can come to me with anything that’s going on okay?”

Peter stills, looking at the older man. 

“And maybe we should set you up an appointment with a therapist to work on this anxiety you’ve been having. I don’t necessarily want you doing drugs if we can solve it another way, okay?”

“I understand, Mr. Stark”

Tony smiles slightly, looking at Peter. 

“Now come here, kid.”

Pulling Peter closer, Tony ruffles his hair.

Together, they sit on top of the billboard platform, Tony’s head placed softly on top of Peter’s. Tony places a soft kiss on top of Peter’s soft curls.

“Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah, Mr. Stark?”

“Call me Tony, kid.”


End file.
